Regular show X Fairy Tail
by Donflamingo34
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby are transported to the Fairy Tail universe.
1. Chapter 1

Regular Show X Fairy Tail

Chapter 1: New world, new friends

It was a normal day at the park for employees Mordecai and Rigby. They were doing the usual thing at work which was nothing. "Rigby, Benson will be pissed if we don't pick up the garbage so help clean up." Rigby whined with "Ohhh but Mordecai can't we just go into Skip's basement to see what cool things he has." "Uhhhhhhhhhhhh, fine then Rigby we'll do what you want to do." "Relax Mordecai, this will only take like 2 seconds." Mordecai and Rigby made their way into skips underground basement that had heaps of cool and whacky inventions. "Check this out." Rigby picked up a freeze ray and was aiming it around. "Pew, pew gotcha." "Dude watch where you point that thing." Rigby the klutz he was fired it and it just missed Mordecai. "Okay Rigby I think we've had enough we have to go back or we'll be in big trouble." "Wait check this out!" exclaimed Rigby. "Multi-universal wristwatch. Let's see where it will take us." "Rigby! What are you doing?" Both Mordecai and Rigby were transported through space and time and fell.

"Uhhhhhh, my head…" complained Rigby. Mordecai said "Duuuuuuuuuude, where are we?" They were in the port town of Hargeon in front of the mage guild known as Fairy Tail. The world looked much different from where they lived. "Rigby, take us back home." "Can't it's overheated." They looked at the watch and it was overheated. "I'll go ask the locals where we are and if they can take us back home." "Hey wait for me!" exclaimed Rigby.

They walked in to a giant brawl between various people. "This time I'll get you for sure Gray!" yelled someone "Not a chance Natsu!" "What the hell is happening?" Said Mordecai puzzled. Everyone in the room stopped and looked at both of them equally as puzzled. "What is a talking Bird and Racoon doing here?" questioned a teenager with pink hair. "What are your names and state your business immediately." Shouted a very beautiful woman with red hair clad in armour. Rigby said in a smooth tone "This is Mordecai and I'm Rigby but you can call me The Rigbone." The woman gave Rigby daggers. "What's all this then?" Shouted a rather small man in a coat. "My friend and I were screwing around and we somehow got teleported to this world. Can you help us?" The small man replied with a big grin "Welcome to Fairy Tail! I'm Master Makarov."

The teen with the pink hair said "I'm Natsu Dragneel." And this is Happy. Happy was a blue cat with Angel wings that could talk. "Aye, give me fish."

The other teenager that Natsu was fighting introduced himself. "I'm Gray Fullbuster."

The woman with the red hair said "My name is Erza Scarlet."

Another beautiful teenager around the same age as Natsu with blonde hair in rather revealing clothes pulled a pose and yelled "Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfillia!" Mordecai blushed. Rigby gave Mordecai a nudge and said "Dude, the chicks here are so HOT! I think you have a crush!" Mordecai elbowed Rigby and he let out a whelp.

Makarov pointed to a young man with blonde spiky hair and said "That's my grandson, Laxus."

Laxus said "Cross me and I'll end you."

Rigby and Mordecai were scared of the sheer demeanour of Laxus. Makarov pointed to the bar and said "That's Fairy Tail's strongest mage, Gildarts Clive."

Gildarts walked up to them and said "Greetings and welcome. If I see any of you guys near my daughter and I'll kill you." He pointed towards his beautiful daughter who was drinking 4 mugs of beer at once.

"Relax Dad, the names Cana. Sorry about my dad he is so overprotective."

"Hey Cana..." Chuckled Rigby. Gildarts gave Rigby a huge demonic glare. Makarov continued "That person there at the counter is Mirajane." Mirajane gave Mordecai a wink and his face went completely red. "That's Mirajane's sister, Lisanna and her brother Elfman." "Only a true man fights with his fists." Elfman shouted.

"Rigby, I don't ever want to leave this place." "Agreed we're not going back to the park ever again."

"That man eating the metal over there is Gajeel and his cat Lily." "Sup, names Gajeel."

Then two girls both with blue hair entered the room. "Juvia is pleased to meet you. I'm warning you I won't let anyone have Gray-sama but me!" "Okay, wasn't even thinking of it anyway." A young girl around the age of twelve introduced herself. "My name is Wendy. And this is my cat Carla." "Hey Wendy." They both said.

"Can we stay here forever please?" Rigby whined. "Well what magic power do you do?" answered Makarov. Mordecai said "Magic powers?" "Yeah magic powers." Answered Natsu. "Like this." Natsu conjured a fireball from his hands and lobbed it at Gray. Gray blocked it with an ice sculpture. "Dude….. That was AWESOME!" Rigby yelled. "Well do you?" Both Mordecai and Rigby sighed. "No."

Then suddenly Mordecai clenched his fists and they turned into magma fists. "Mordecai what just happened!" "I don't know dude!" Everyone was shocked. His fists turned back to normal. Rigby clenched his fist and then he teleported to the other side of the room. Everyone let another gasp. Rigby sprinted over to Mordecai.

"Well, I think we have new mages for Fairy Tail. Go to Mira over there and she'll give you the stamp." Both Mordecai and Rigby squealed like little girls. They walked over to the bar. "Welcome Mordecai and Rigby to Fairy Tail!" Mirajane printed the guild emblem on Mordecai's back and on Rigby's shoulder. "Dude, these tattoos so totally ROCK!" squealed Rigby.

"Did you guys forget about me?" said a voice standing at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Clean up your tracks

Benson was driving around in the park golf buggy yelling at the top of his lungs "MORDECAI AND RIGBY WHERE ARE YOU, IF YOU DON'T GET BACK TO WORK YOURE FIRED!" Benson drove to Muscleman. "Muscleman, have you seen the slackers Mordecai and Rigby?" said Benson in a calmer tone. "I haven't seen them but do you know who has?" "Who?" "MY MOM!" Muscleman high-fived High-Five ghost. Benson had a fit of rage and drove off. Benson drove to Skip's shack. "Skips are you in there?" Skips answered the door. "I think I know where Mordecai and Rigby went." "Where?" "Follow me." Benson followed Skips to his basement where Mordecai and Rigby where running amuck. "The most likely stole my Multi-Universal Wristwatch. I can track there energy signature with this device." Skips grabbed out a remote with a TV antenna on it. "Oh no, this is bad. Guess where they went?" "Don't tell me they're going to Fairy Tail?" answered Benson "Bingo. We have to find them." "Definitely." "I suppose it won't be bad to catch up with Makarov and Gildarts." Then Muscleman and High-Five ghost burst through the door. "Guys, can we come too?" whined Muscleman. Benson let out a sigh "Fine." Skips used the Multi-universal wristwatch to open a portal for them.

They landed in a nearby forest. "Uhh, guys where are we?" Muscleman asked. Skips answered "We are in the planet of Earthland, in the kingdom of fiore, in a forest near the town of Hargeon. Is that good enough for ya?" "I guess, how do you know this anyway Skips?" "I'm Skips, I know everything remember?" "They shouldn't be too far from here." Said Benson.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kuwabara

Mordecai and Rigby looked back at the door to see a teenager wearing a light blue school uniform with an orange pompadour hair style. "Who are you?" asked Mordecai. The man looked at Mordecai and responded with "The names Kazima Kuwabara but you can call me Kuwabara." Rigby whispered to Mordecai. "Dude that guy sounds exactly like Muscleman." "I know dude that's so weird." "Welcome back Kuwabara-kun!" Wendy shouted. "Hey guys. What's with the bird and the racoon?" Makarov responded with "These are Fairy Tail's new members: Mordecai and Rigby." "So what powers do you guys have?" Mordecai showed him his magma fists and Rigby teleported. Kuwabara was impressed. "Not bad, not bad. But does it compare to this." Kuwabara clenched his fists and an orange energy sword was conjured. Kuwabara cut a bar stool in half in one slice. "Dude, that was amazing." Squealed Rigby.

"Dude we could so totally take you." Boasted Rigby. The whole guild gasped in awe of what Rigby just said. "Don't be stupid Rigby, Kuwabara could beat both of us blindfolded. You'll just embarrass yourself." "You should listen to your friend racoon if you don't want some bruises." "Oh yeah?" Said Rigby. Happy said "This is a bad idea. Well, Rigby it was good while it lasted." "Rigby-sama if you know what's good for you don't fight Kuwabara." Cana said. "If I win you have to give me something." "Yeah a punch to the face." Gildarts answered. Cana gave Rigby a wink for good luck. "Don't worry I'll win this with ease."

Rigby recklessly charged at Kuwabara. Kuwabara went for a punch but Rigby teleported behind Kuwabara and started to wail on him as hard as he could. "Hah, that kinda tickles. A bit above and that'll hit the spot." Kuwabara turned around and kicked Rigby. Rigby was on the ground holding his gut groaning. "Rigby I knew this wouldn't work out." Mordecai said to him. "But I won't mind testing my new powers." Mordecai got his magma fists out and started to blindly punch Kuwabara. One punch hit and it burned a bit of his uniform. "Ugh, you burnt my uniform!" Kuwabara punched Mordecai square in the face. "Not cool dude!"

A loud roar killed the fight dead. "ENOUGH! KUWABARA, MORDECAI SETTLE DOWN!" Makarov extended his arms and picked up Mordecai and Kuwabara. "Sorry pops." Apologized Kuwabara. "Yeah sorry master." Said Mordecai. "You guys have to calm down. We'll be having a party celebrating you joining our guild."

Awhile later Kuwabara went up to Mordecai and Rigby and said "Yeah sorry about what happened, no hard feelings 'kay."Kuwabara started to walk off. Mordecai gave Rigby a dirty look. "Apologize to him." "Why?" "You started it and embarrassed both of us." Rigby yelled out "Dude were sorry too." Kuwabara walked back to them. "No worries guys. So what are you guys doing here?" Mordecai explained to him the story of how they got there. "So Kuwabara, how did you join Fairy Tail?" "Well, I'm kinda in the same boat as you guys. I'm not from this place." "Where did you come from exactly?" "From where I came from was similar to where you guys came from. I fought alongside with my best friend Yusuke Urameshi who would fight evil demons and go into tournaments and that kinda stuff." "Dude that sounds awesome!" "Yeah it was awesome. And for the first time I found the girl I love, Yukina." Mordecai asked "So how did you get separated?" "Well my power when strong enough can let me cut through dimensions."

Both Mordecai and Rigby's eyes widened. "It may sound crazy but it works. Anyway I was fighting a strong demon and I accidently used my sword to cut through it and the dimension I was in. I tripped and fell into the crack I fell into this place. I manage to find Fairy Tail and they let me join" "Why don't you cut through this dimension and go back home?" asked Rigby. "I'm afraid that if I do cut this dimension I might wind up in another dangerous world. I think my friends might be trying to find a way to get me back home." "Dude that must suck." "I know, but I kinda like it here." "Hey lets go back and enjoy the party." "Yeah, how about it."


End file.
